Conventionally known is a card issuing device which is equipped with a card issuing function and a card collecting function (Patent Reference 1, for example). A card issuing device disclosed in Patent Reference 1 is equipped with a card reader, a card issuing unit which issues cards, and a card collection storage for collecting un-needed cards. The card collection storage is formed in a rectangular box shape with the top open and secured to the device frame of the card issuing device. The card collection storage is arranged below the card issuing unit. Also, the card collection storage is positioned at the diagonally lower back of the card reader.
In the card issuing device disclosed in Patent Reference 1, the un-needed cards ejected to the back side from the card reader are taken diagonally from upper front and stored in a card collection storage. In the card collection storage, cards are stored in a stack. The bottom portion configuring the bottom surface of the card collection storage is inclined upwardly toward the front side so that the collected cards may be stored in the card collection storage in an orderly manner. Therefore, the front portion of the cards (the end portion [of the cards] on the card reader side) collected in the card collection storage will be higher than the rear portion of the card.